djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Teemo
Teemo the Hutt was a crime lord in the Hutt Cartel who ran criminal operations from his palace in Mos Shuuta on Tatooine. Operations The City Teemo ruled the small city of Mos Shuuta and held considerable influence there, throughout Tatooine, and on other planets. This was largely due to his relation to Jabba the Hutt. Cantinas and Slavery Operations Teemo established a number of cantinas and slave operations in Mos Shuuta, and an unknown killer preyed the streets at night, seeking to kill dancers and slave girls. The killer was caught by deputies working for a local Sector Ranger. Sentient Rights Allegations Teemo was not fond of workers' rights and harassed several beings who were attempting to form a workers' union on Tatooine. He also owned a slave harem. Ryll Mines A portion of his wealth came from importing Ryll from several mines that he owned on the desert planet Ryloth. He misrepresented the amount of Ryll that he was importing so that the Hutt Cartel would have a smaller take. Ryloth Expansion Several property development crews and mobs quietly switched allegiances to serve Teemo. These groups ran business fronts and primarily consisted of humans and Twi'leks who had crews of Gamorreans and Aqualish thugs at their disposal. A Vast Network Garvon and Gartogg were the names of two Gammoreans in his employ. He had connections to several spy and assassin networks throughout the Outer Rim. Geonosian Dealings At one point, Teemo was dealing with a faction of Geonosians in order to procure battle droids so that he could wrest control of Tatooine from other criminal elements on the planet. He also kept expanding his business without informing Jabba, which risked incurring his wrath. He had a small laboratory filled with staff working on deconstructing a number of Geonosian droid cores that belonged to droid models other than B1s, and the activity often resulted in the droids going crazy and killing each other, the scientists, and themselves, but Teemo did not care, so long as the laboratory eventually produced a powerful enough wave of droids that he could use to overthrow the Hutt Cartel alongside the standard B1 battle droids. Enemies His list of enemies included an Alderaanian human smuggler pilot named Pash, a female Twi'lek bounty hunter named Oskara, a male Wookie gladiator named Lowhhrick, and 41-VEX, a medical droid that Teemo once owned. The list went on to include a Rodian, a Twi'lek slave girl and a human "desert rat" who stole his best bounty hunter's ship and then killed them. History Rise of the Empire Samson Duron When the Empire left Samson Duron -a former Royal Guard- for dead on Tatooine, Teemo sent his employees to retrieve the human. Samson served him as hired muscle and a gladiator and received good pay. However, Samson was expected to go down during a match and did not, accidentally killing his opponent in the process. Teemo became enraged but offered Duron one last chance to make it up to him by escorting a transport containing prisoners. The escort mission went horribly wrong, and the ex-Royal Guard stole a Mandalorian bounty hunter's starship and escaped Tatooine, linking up with a crew and spending several days evading Teemo's forces. Physique Teemo was considerably fat and muscled, and also a heavy smoker. He had trained in the usage of at least one kind of blaster rifle. His eyes were red, his skin was greenish brown, and he had a masculine personality. The results of one double-cross left Teemo with scars around one eye, which he replaced with a cybernetic. Category:Character Category:Crime lord Category:Teemo Category:Teemo the Hutt Category:Hutt Category:Hutt Cartel